


It's The Fear

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Other, Season 11 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT SEASON 11 !!! (proceed at own risk)</p>
<p>Lucifer is summoned by the WInchester brothers and Rowena's feelings are crushing her. <br/>__________________</p>
<p>Prompted from my Follower Special on Tumblr (@assbutttotheworld): <br/>Rowena and her feelings when she meets Lucifer again</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supwhorecorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supwhorecorp/gifts).



Rowena held her breath. She pressed her body onto the cold stone, hoping he didn’t see her. His voice alone sent shivers down her spine. His voice let her clutch the fabric of her dress tight. She could hear the soft rustling of the flames that engulfed the devil himself, trapped Lucifer so he needed to listen to the foolish brothers.

Rowena’s eyes were fixed on the pillar opposing her. She tried to control her breath. It wasn’t easy to face your murderer, even if you were a century old, mighty witch.   
Rowena locked out every noise. At least she tried to. But Lucifer’s voice, snarling, echoing through the hall buried its way into her ears, her brain. 

Her heart beat fast. She felt like it would burst through her ribcage.   
Her mouth went dry, her throat got clumped by a lump. She closed her eyes, tried to catch a few breaths, quietly, so Lucifer wouldn't hear her. 

Rowena secretly cursed herself, because she had trusted that bastard! She had been so naive. _‘Love is weakness’_ she chanted in her mind. _‘Don't be so foolish Rowena. Feelings are weakness, why haven't thee learned that from the past, girl…’_

She shrugged, as she heard Lucifer laugh at Dean's desperate tries to reach out to Castiel. The angel seemed to be buried deep down inside his vessel, that Lucifer controlled now. She was just glad, that the emperor of hell hadn’t taken her as a vessel. 

Lucifer’s cold laugh, his mimicking of Dean calling Castiel’s name, let the witch press herself closer to the cold marble. Her fingers were icy cold and trembling. Yes, this man truly was the devil.


End file.
